The present disclosure relates generally to a data storage management, and more particularly to methods and systems for shifting data within a data storage cluster.
Various types of data storage systems are available for different kinds of data. For example, relational databases are used to store data in the form of tables. Tables include a set of columns corresponding to attributes. Each row corresponds to a data set that represents a single item that may have one or more of the attributes associated with the columns. Data objects in such a format are often stored and managed by a relational database management system. Such a system handles Structured Query Language (SQL) requests. SQL is a type of language used to manage data objects in the form of tables.
Data objects such as tables are often stored in data storage clusters. A data storage cluster includes several computing devices having data storage capability. Each device is referred to as a node. The nodes are all connected to a node manager. The node manager may be used to provide service to a client system by accessing different sets of data from multiple nodes for presentation to the client system.
Data storage clusters typically include nodes of one type. For example, a data storage cluster may include several relational database storage nodes that store and format data for use with a relational database. A different type of data storage cluster may include non-relational database storage nodes that do not store data in a relational database format. For example, a non-relational database storage node may be a file database that stores data files. It is desirable that data stored within data storage clusters is well managed so as to provide efficient access and reliability.